Dark Princess
by Chanel101
Summary: This is the Sequel to Weaver of Nightmares. Rachel has woken up in a very scary area and now has to find out why she was taken from her home once again. Will she give into the Deadman or will she find a way of escape again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any WWE characters in this story!

**Introduction**

"Now…you're mine…" was the last words I remembered hearing before I was savagely taken from my world. Where was he taking me? Why did he come after me again? My body felt so cold…so lifeless in his grasp. What happened to me when he pulled me through that mirror?

Let's look back into the previous tale…my name is Rachel Gutierrez. I'm the younger sister of Rey Mysterio who works in the WWE. My aunt, Vickie Guerrero was the general manager of Smackdown and did something to piss off the man who currently held me captive. I thought we had gotten that settled? I thought this was all over…but clearly it wasn't. I had no clue what the hell was going on especially when I was finally regaining consciousness.

The events of what happened to me before raged through my mind as I felt my body growing warmer again. I could see everything that had happened, every conversation I had with my brother and aunt…every nightmare I endured. It was then that I realized…I wasn't breathing. My lungs soon started filling with oxygen, and my heart started beating again.

"Wake up my pet…wake up and realize your destiny." Said the dark and demented voice that haunted me for so long. Blood was flowing through my body as the last memories flashed through my mind. I saw myself standing in my room, glancing at the rose that was on my dresser…I then saw him…the Undertaker standing behind me. He reached out and grabbed me, whispering those words… "Now you're mine…"

I gasped and my eyes popped open, only to find that I was laying inside of a tight space. It was dimly lit too and there was barley any oxygen. My hands, which were clasped together came to life as I started to panic, wondering what was going on. I was surrounded by cushion…white cushion…and I could barley breath.

I went to push up on the cushion above me but it didn't budge. I then began to scream wondering if anyone knew I was in there. I kept hitting it for a few minutes gasping for air. I then began to pull at the cushion, ripping it several times until I saw wood behind it. I didn't know what to do so, I started punching it as hard as I could. I was shocked when I hit it and my hand went right threw it. When I pulled my hand back, dirt fell on top of me. I kept hitting it some more until I was able to claw my way out of the small space. I ended up having to claw at least six feet or so until my hand came up threw an opening. I pulled myself up out of the dirt gasping when oxygen filled my lungs. I crawled away from the hole and caught my breath before looking around at the area I was in. There were graves everywhere, which scared the hell out of me. My outfit was different too. I was wearing a black dress that was strapless and accented every curve of my body. I then realized what had just happened to me…I was buried…alive!

I got up and turned around to see the tombstone and nearly cried when I saw what it said. "Here lies, a member of La Familia."

"Oh God…" I said as I backed away from the grave looking around to see if there was a way out. I got my answer when I glanced to my left and saw a huge black mansion on top of a hill. Something told me to go there…I was just afraid for what I might find inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Princess: Chapter 1**

The wind brought a chill to my body as I made my way towards the dark mansion. I had so many questions on my mind…like for one, why was I in that grave? As I passed other graves I instantly recognized a few names on the tombstones. One of them was the Undertaker's previous WrestleMania opponent, Batista. I was so scared but more confused than anything.

When I made it to the front door of the mansion, I was hesitant to knock. I stared at the door for a moment wondering just what I would find out before going in. I sighed still seeing the painful memories of the Undertaker flooding my mind. I finally grabbed the gold knocker that was on the door, and knocked three times. At first I didn't get a respond, but a thunderstorm broke out scaring me half to death.

I knocked again and was caught off guard when the door swung open and I was pulled inside by an unseen force. I landed on my side just as the door slammed shut. Gently I pushed myself up and looked around, gasping when I realized where I was. There was a huge picture of the Undertaker above the door. I almost felt like he was really looking down at me. I kept staring at it until I heard a voice coming from up the steps. I got up and followed the voice knowing I really didn't have many options at this point.

Slowly I climbed the steps listening closely to the voice. I recognized the voice to be Kane once I made it to the top of the steps and walked down the hall.

"Do you really think she'll stay with you? I mean she's probably scared out of her mind."

"That may be true…but as of right now she has no other choice but to stay here."

I stopped dead in my tracks upon hearing the Undertaker's voice. Oh no...he really did take me. I walked a little faster until I reached a door that was cracked open. There was a dimly lit light coming from the room so I stood there for a moment just to listen to more of their conversation.

"Undertaker, what if she doesn't get out of that coffin? What if you lose her forever?" Kane asked. "Then what?"

The Undertaker chuckled, "She'll get out of it. Rachel's body has been reborn along with her soul."

"But how are you going to explain this to her when she comes to us?" Kane asked.

I heard a few footsteps coming in my direction. I froze up when the door creaked open and I came face to face with The Undertaker. His eyes burned with utter satisfaction as he looked into my frightened eyes.

He smirked and then glanced over his shoulder at his little brother who was standing in front of the fireplace. "She's already here Kane…come on in here Rachel."

I didn't budge; I just stared at him like he had lost his mind. He stepped forward and I backed away, looking around at the place once more.

"W-what happened to me?" I asked. "Why did you bring me here?"

He smiled, "I didn't bring you here…your soul found its way to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come in here and I'll explain everything to you." He said as he gently took my hand. I had no clue why but the minute I touched his hand I felt…really…safe. I was about to pull away from him but, my body seemed to be disobeying me completely. He walked me into the room and sat me down on a comfortable red sofa that was in front of Kane. I glanced at him for a second as Undertaker took a seat next to me.

"What's going on here? Why did you come after me again?" I yelled.

He glanced at Kane who simply nodded and left the room. Once he was gone, I felt even more scared about being in this room alone with the Undertaker. However, my heart seemed to be telling me that…he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Give me your hands." He told me.

I looked at him sharply, "What for?"

"You're hurt of course…" he said.

I glanced down at my hands and nearly fainted when I saw the blood coming from my knuckles. Strangely enough, I didn't feel any pain.

"Oh wow…I didn't even notice." I said as I let him see them. He gently placed them on his lap and ran his fingers over the wounds. I watched in shock as they instantly healed, leaving no blood or dirt on my hands. He then began rubbing my hands gently, warming me up from the chilly air.

"You're quite the fighter Rachel. I half expected you to stay in that cold tomb." He said.

I glanced at him, "Why was I down there in the first place Undertaker? I thought this was all over!"

He stood up and walked towards the fireplace. "Rachel…what I'm about to tell you will change your life forever."

I sat up straight and braced myself for whatever he was about to say.

"When I pulled you from the world…I drained your life force too." He said.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

He glanced at me, "I killed you."

"Y-You…you what?" I asked.

"You died Rachel…well…the Rachel that your family is used to is gone." He said.

I shook my head as a tear fell from my face. "I don't understand. I don't feel dead at all."

"That's because you've been reborn…much to my delight." He said as he turned around and approached me. "You are no longer that sad little girl I first met Rachel. You're more different than before."

"How? I feel like myself." I said.

"And you will feel that way until your body taps into the power I've filled you with." He said as he gently touched my face.

"You…you changed me?" I asked.

"Not entirely…" he said as he moved behind the couch. His fingers traveled down to my chest and then to my shoulders just as he got behind the couch. His other hand rested on my other shoulder and he gently pulled me back into the couch. "On the outside…I've enhanced the smooth complexion of your skin, drowned your hair in the softest oils, and filled your very lips…" I tensed up as he brought his lips down and brushed them in the crook of my neck. Why must he tease me like this?

"…with burning passion." He said. "Everything about you will draw even the strongest of men to their feet."

I shook my head, "B-but why have you done this?"

He chuckled, "Because…I never got that one soul from your family."

I gasped and stood up. "Are you kidding me? I made a bargain with you that I kept! I should have been left alone!"

"You're right Rachel…but maybe you should try talking to your family a little more. You see your soul has always been mine. Ever since you were 16 I've been keeping close watch over you…"

I shook my head, "I'm so confused…"

"And rightfully so…look, I know how you're feeling Rachel and I'm sorry if your family isn't the most reliable…but you're mine now and that's the bottom line."

"Yeah well I won't stay here." I snapped.

"You don't have a choice. If you leave now you'll die."

I folded my arms, "I thought I was already dead?"

"The old you is dead…this is the new you. Rachel you have to stay here until you're body completely regains control. You've just woken up from a year long slumber so…you must stay here."

I gasped, "A year! I've been gone for a year?"

He nodded and came towards me, "Yes and while you're here…you'll assume the duty as the Princess of Darkness. I am the Lord of Darkness…and in due time…I will make you completely mine."

I shook my head, "I want to be alone."

"As you wish darling…if you need me, just call my name in your mind." He said as he kissed my forehead and left the room. I fell to my knees and balled my eyes out knowing that he really had me this time. Who could have given up to someone so evil! Or maybe the question was…who was evil enough to do something like this to me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Princess: Chapter 2**

I was so distraught by the information the Undertaker gave me that I ended up crying myself to sleep on the sofa. Who in the world would sign my soul over to this man? I mean did I deserve it? Did I do something wrong that made someone want to seriously hurt me?

When I woke up I was in a huge laying in the middle of dimly lit bedroom. When I rolled onto my back the mattress moved below me like little waves. Nice…a waterbed. I sat up and glanced around the room, taking in my surroundings. It was very warm in the room so I decided to get up and walk around. My legs were a little wobbly and my head hurt so I leaned against different things to keep myself up. I guess the Undertaker was right about me gaining control of my body again. I could see this was going to be a problem for awhile.

I walked all the way to the other side of the room, coming face to face with a full body mirror. I gasped upon seeing myself…not only was I slightly taller, but my skin was a more rich color, my hair was a shade darker and as soft of a feather. My eyes were even different; they were hazel with a slight green tint. I even noticed a change in my body. My waist was a little curvier and my breasts were at least a cup size larger. My legs were long and slender too….man I was a diva.

I heard a faint knock on the door as I checked myself out. Without taking my eyes off the mirror I told the person to come in. The door opened slowly and Kane stepped in.

"Uh Rachel, I brought you some…wow…" he said. I glanced at him in the mirror seeing the shock on his face from my new form. I couldn't help but smirk at him before closing robe I had on. He had a tray of food in his hand making my stomach growl.

"Is that for me?" I asked as I turned to face him.

He nodded, still in shock from my drastic change. I walked up to him and gently took the tray. "Thanks. I'm starving."

"W-well of course you are. I mean you did sleep for quite some time so your stomach needs something in it."

I nodded and walked to me bed with the food. "Where is the Undertaker?"

"Have you not tried calling him yourself?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No. I honestly keep forgetting that I'm able to do that."

He chuckled, "It's alright but you should really try using your powers. Your body needs to get use to it."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." I said before taking a bite of the ham and cheese sandwich.

Kane leaned his head to the side as he watched me. I wasn't sure what he was looking for but…I could tell he wanted to say something to me.

"You look different Rachel…did you do something with your hair?" he asked.

I sighed, "Your brother changed me somehow. I'm a completely different person now."

"Yes…you definitely are…" he said. "Anyways call him or me if you need something."

I watched him as he headed for my door.

"Oh and Rachel…don't be afraid of my brother. He's been more help to you than you know."

I didn't say anything as he left the room. I had no idea what he meant by his last comment but it stuck in my mind for awhile. When I was done eating I went into the bathroom that was in the room and took a nice relaxing bath. It felt so nice to sit in all that hot water and erase all my thoughts from my head. After my bath, I got out and wrapped myself up in a towel. I walked to the vanity mirror and sat down. I sighed before taking down my hair and beginning to brush it.

Once I was all done with that, I picked out a deep purple dress to wear that was strapless and zipped up the back. It smoothed out every curve of my body, stopping just in the middle of my thighs. I slipped into some black high heel shoes and then put on some make-up before standing in front of my mirror and calling out to the undertaker.

After three tries, he appeared behind me wearing his all black ring attire minus the trench coat. He gently placed his hands on my shoulders and rubbed them.

"You called darling?" he said.

I sighed and turned to face him, "Yes…I just wanted to know…if my brother knows where I am."

He smirked, "They all think you're simply missing my love. They refuse to accept the fact that I just might have snatched you from their world and pulled you into darkness."

"Have you told them anything? Do they suspect you at all?" I asked as I fought back tears.

He stepped closer to me staring down into my eyes. "That doesn't matter right now Rachel. What matters is getting you in shape so I can return you to that world…and then together…we'll take over the entire company."

"I don't want any part of this!" I screamed as I turned away from him. "I can't believe you stole me from my family like this and expect me to just give into you! Well it's not going to happen that way do you hear me! It's not going to-"

I was completely caught off guard when he turned me around and pressed me against the wall, a position I was all too familiar with.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

He smirked, "No…I think not…you're going to listen to me one way or another Rachel. As I said before, I didn't take you…you were already mine."

"But how! Who gave me up like this!" I said.

He laughed before gently releasing me. "I'll tell you…if…."

"If?" I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"If you marry me." He said darkly.

I blinked a few times, "What?"

"You heard me Rachel. Be my wife and I'll tell you everything you want to know." He said.

I shook my head, "Whatever…don't tell me then."

He watched as I stalked past him and went to sit on the bed. "Why do you continue to resist me Rachel? We both know how bad you wanted me before."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms as he approached me. "You've already stepped from the light…now let the darkness in."

I sighed and shook my head, "Undertaker…I…I don't know how. I've been in the light for so long now…I can't just give in like this."

"Why not?" He asked as he gently touched my thighs, "It didn't take much for that person to give your soul over to me."

I glanced at him and unfolded my arms. "True."

"Just it go…" he said as he took off his hat. "succumb to my power, let me be your new way of life…"

I bit my bottom lip trying not to let him see my weak heart for a man with a nice body. "I'll follow you…but I won't let you in that way…not yet at least."

He smiled, "Good. Now…why don't we take a walk so you can see the rest of the place?"

I nodded and hooked my arm with his own. He gently pulled me up onto my feet and we walked arm in arm from the room. I had no idea if I would ever actually fall for the Undertaker, but I planned on listening to him so I could get back to Rey as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Princess: Chapter 3**

Being with the Undertaker would prove to be an uneasy task as days passed on. I found my strength growing more and more everyday but so did my attitude. In fact, I had gotten so bad, that Kane had scooped me up during one of my training sessions and took me to the dungeon. I wasn't certain how long I was down there, but when the Undertaker came to get me, I felt almost powerless again.

"Forgive Kane, he can be very impatient sometimes." The Undertaker told me when he sat me down on my bed. I was shivering from being stuck in that cold abyss for so long so he took off his trench coat and placed it around my shoulders. He then kissed the top of my head and stood in front of me.

"How could you just let him take me away like that?" I snapped. "For someone who wants me to be their bride you don't seem to care much for me."

He smirked, "I care a great deal about you Rachel, but you must mind your attitude sometimes. Trust me when I tell you…it won't get you far with me."

I glared into his eyes for a moment and then sighed. "Ok."

"You must also learn to fend for yourself when I'm not around to save you. Kane and I had it planned to take you off guard to see how you reacted."

I chuckled, "Oh that's nice…"

"I won't apologize Rachel…if you ever wish to be as powerful as I know you are…you'll learn to use your power when you have to."

"Ok! I get it! Now go away and leave me alone!" I said as I stood up and walked towards the balcony. "Gosh you're treating me as if I had a choice to be here or something!"

Tears fell from my eyes as I looked out over the garden not wanting to be in this place anymore. The Undertaker came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't touch me." I whispered, knowing that his touch was really calming me down. Of course he didn't listen to me. Instead he gently turned me around so I could face him. I closed my eyes and looked down at the ground. "Undertaker…please…I just want to be alone."

He placed his hands on each side of my head and gently tilted my head back so I was looking at him. It was the first time I could honestly say that he looked genuinely concerned about me. Any other time he didn't seem to care.

"Rachel, if you really wish to be free from me and the darkness, you must learn to let go of all of those feelings that have you resenting me." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "All of those questions of who, what, when, and how are holding you back from truly allowing you to step from the light."

I sniffled and averted my eyes from his for a moment. "But why? You took me from everything I love."

"No my princess, the person who signed your soul over to me took you from that world." I closed my eyes as he turned me around and wrapped his arms around me. I laid the back of my head against his shoulder as his baritone vibrated through my mind. I had to admit, he was an interesting man and too sexy for his own good. I didn't understand how someone so downright frightening could turn me on so easily.

"I am merely taking care of you, trying to show how much I truly care for you and what you're going through. "All you have to do…is let me." I shivered when I felt his lips press against the crook of my neck. His hands traveled down my body, stopping at my hips.

"_Undertaker…I…" _

"Shh, no more talking tonight my pet. You're tired and you need rest."

I nodded as he took my hand and led me into my room, shutting the balcony doors with his powers. I didn't glance back at them though…my eyes were fixed on him. He walked me to my vanity mirror and made me sit down in front of it. I watched as he picked up the brush and started running it through my hair. I couldn't believe how much care he was showing me. I guess….he wasn't so bad after all.

"Get your nightdress ready darling. I'll run you a hot bath." He said as he sat the brush down and headed to the bathroom.

I watched him with a soft smile on my face wondering where this side of him was before. Like he said I got up and went to my closet to get my nightdress. While I was in there, I stripped out of my clothes and put on a robe to hide my bare form.

"Your bath awaits darling." He said from outside my door.

I smiled and came out of the closet, coming face to face with him. He took my hand and kissed it before leading me to the bathroom.

"Your crowning ceremony is tomorrow night by the way. I've taken the liberty of having a custom gown made just for you. It'll be up here tomorrow morning." He said as we came to a stop in front of the tub.

"Thank you." I said.

He smiled and then reached for the tie to my robe. I grabbed his hand without hesitation, "No sir, I'd rather you not see me like this until…."

"Until?" he said as he took back his hand.

I thought about what I was going to say for a moment and then decided that it was the right thing to do. "Until the night of our wedding of course."

A smirk formed on his face, "So you're accepting my offer?"

I nodded, "I am but it's not because I want answers….it's because I can tell that you truly do wish to take care of me."

He ran his fingers through my hair, "That excites my black soul Rachel. Now…get your bath and I'll be waiting out here."

I nodded and waited for him to leave before taking off the robe and getting into the tub. The water was the perfect temperature, melting every chill my body was retaining. The bubbles smelled of vanilla and honey bringing a soft smile to my face.

After my bath, I got dressed in the bathroom and then made my way out. My breath was taken away when I saw the Undertaker standing with his back turned to me. He only wore a pair silky black pajama pants and his hair cascaded down just above the center of his back. His broad shoulders and muscular arms had me licking my lips with lust. Unfortunately I promised myself that that type of intimacy between us would have to be held off until our wedding night. Boy that was going to be hard.

"Come princess…you need to sleep." He said as he looked over his shoulder at me.

I walked towards him and took his hand. First, he sat me down on a bench in front of the bed and took his time putting lotion on my legs and arms. I fought my urge to moan and luckily won that battle. Soon after, he led me to the side of the bed and pulled the covers back so I could get in. Once I did, he got in next to me, shutting off the lamp in the process. I laid facing the balcony as he gently put an arm around my waist and pressed his warm frame against me. It was so nice having someone hold me like this. I ended up falling asleep almost immediately in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Readers! **I've decided to start finishing these stories one at a time so, I apologize if it seems like it's taking me awhile to post new chapters. I have so many interesting ideas in my head right now and it's tough to focus on more than one story at a time. However, I will be starting a new story tonight just so I can get your thoughts on the idea. Thanks so much for your patience =) R&R please.

**Dark Princess: Chapter 4**

I was awakened early that following morning for breakfast. The Undertaker was sitting next to me on my side of the bed, looking into my eyes with care. "Get up darling, you must get yourself ready to become my princess."

I sat up in bed and stretched out my arms feeling somewhat excited about being a princess. Sure I would be helping the Undertaker rule the darkness, but in some ways…I thought it would be fun. For so long I was use to doing the same thing every day of my life, but now all of that was about to change. Not only was I becoming a princess, but I was getting married to the Lord of Darkness.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked before taking my hand and kissing it.

I smiled slightly, "I did."

"Good. I hope you're ready to assume your new position." He said as he stood up and walked away from the bed, "You'll have to be up extra early."

"What is my role anyway?" I asked as I pushed the covers back and dangled my legs off the side of the bed.

He looked over his shoulder at me with a smile, "It's simple, be at my side and help me at all cost. That includes helping me get back my title and being by my side during matches."

I glanced at him through narrowed eyes, "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me," he said as he turned and looked at me. "I want you at ringside when I'm having matches. I don't need you to distract my opponent or anything I just need you to be there to give me strength."

"Oh…well how do I do that?" I asked as I stood up.

He smirked and approached me, taking my hands into his once he was close enough. "It's simple, you are able to transfer some of your powers to me when I'm very weak."

I smiled, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yes. Together, we can become an unstoppable force. Even that family of yours won't be able to stop us."

I smirked, feeling so much hatred for my family at that moment. I had no clue where this sudden urge to hurt them severely came from, but I liked it. "My family…boy they have no idea what's coming for them."

He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me close to his body, "I love the way you're thinking my love but we must take our time with this. You're still not 100% in control of your body yet and when we return…I want you to strike so much fear into their souls, that they'll wish they've never been brought into this world."

I snickered and bit my bottom lip, "Very well said….darling."

He smiled and then kissed my forehead. "You might want to start getting ready for your ceremony. It starts in an hour."

"Ok." I said before walking to the closet. As I walked away from him, I felt so different…almost as if I wasn't myself. When I walked into the closet, I closed my eyes for a moment and saw flashes of the events that got me here, and a new vision of my brother pleading for someone to come forth about my disappearance. He was on the ground in some office crying his eyes out and begging whoever was in the room to tell the truth. The truth? About what?

When the vision was over, I opened my eyes and rubbed my head.

"Are you alright dear?" The Undertaker asked.

I turned around and faced him, "Uh, yea I'm ok. I just had a weird vision that's all."

"A vision…about what?" he asked.

I shrugged, "About my brother telling someone to tell the truth."

"Did he say anything else?" he asked.

"Just that…he wanted the person responsible for my disappearance." I said.

He chuckled, "Funny. If he wants the one responsible…he need only to look in the mirror."

I blinked several times, "What do you mean?"

Just as he was about to answer Kane knocked on the door. "Come in," the undertaker said.

"Hey bro, we need you to come downstairs and make sure the room looks the way you want it to." Kane said as he walked in, holding an elegant strapless black gown. It had a v-neckline and zipped down to the small of my back. There were also small gems outlining the top of the neckline and a gorgeous flowing bodice that I knew I would have to hold when I walked.

"Is that for me?" I asked in astonishment.

The Undertaker smiled as Kane hung the dress up on my door. "Yes it is."

I smiled and gently touched the dress loving how soft and silky it was to the touch. "Oh Undertaker, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Now you get yourself all dressed and meet me downstairs in an hour. I can't wait to place that tiara on your head." He said as he gently touched my face.

I watched him as he turned and left my room with Kane. As soon as they were gone, I quickly went to work getting myself all ready for the ceremony. Within the first thirty minutes, I had put lotion all over my body, put on the dress, pinned up my hair leaving a few curls dangling on the sides, and added the make-up. I then slipped into some black high heels and put on some long black gloves. Just as I was about to leave my room, Kane came back up.

"Excuse me Rachel, I just wanted to give you something before you go down." He said.

I waited as he pulled a small rectangular box out of his pocket. When he opened it, I gasped upon seeing a silver diamond necklace that had the Undertaker's symbol on it.

"Kane...it's gorgeous...thank you." I said not really able to speak.

He smiled and then put it on me. "I figured since you will be our new ally, you should have that symbol."

"I appreciate that Kane." I said before hugging him.

"May I escort you downstairs?" He asked.

I nodded and hooked one of my arms with his before heading out of my room. When we met up with the Undertaker, he gladly took my arm and escorted me into the ball room. There was a small crowd of people I didn't really recognize in there, but they all smiled at me all the same. The Undertaker kept his eyes ahead, where there was a throne waiting for me to fill. When we reached it, he held my hands as Kane approached us with a tiara incased in glass.

"Rachel Gutierrez, tonight you will take one more step away from the light and add another piece of darkness to your heart." The Undertaker said. As he spoke, his voice filled the entire room as if he was speaking into a microphone.

"As the new princess of this world, you will be treated with the up most respect, and will be loved and cared for not only by me, but by the rest of your subjects as well."

I smiled as Kane got closer to us with the tiara. He stood behind the Undertaker holding it firmly with a smile on his face. The Undertaker released my hand and turned to Kane who gladly opened the case. I watched as he gently reached inside and picked it up before turning back to face me.

"Rachel, I take you not only as my princess, but as my future bride to be as well." He said before placing the sparkling trinket on my head. He then took my hand and turned me towards the people. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Rachel….the Princess of Darkness."

Everyone stood to their feet and clapped for me as the Undertaker told me to have a seat on my new throne. I had no clue what it was going to be like being the princess, but I knew it wouldn't be long until I had my first duty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Princess: Chapter 5**

My crowning celebration went on for most of the day. There was plenty of food severed from the best countries and music playing that was dark yet…interesting to listen to. There was one song that had me drifting off into another place. I had closed my eyes and walked out into the garden, letting it fill my ears. The words spoke of embracing the darkness once those of the light have forsaken you so…Gosh that fit me perfectly.

It wasn't until I reached the center of the garden that I realized the music wasn't coming from inside the mansion. It was being played by the plants themselves…how peculiar.

"Do you like them?"

I turned around and saw The Undertaker standing there with his hands behind his back and a strikingly handsome grin on his face. I nodded as he stepped towards me, letting the orange glow from the sun hit his face. I kept my eyes focused on his, feeling a strange passion growing within my heart.

"Undertaker…what's happening to me?" I asked as I touched my forehead, "I feel so…so-"

"-Different?" He finished my sentence before taking my hand and gently resting it on his shoulder. "Don't fear what you're feeling Rachel. It's only that old you fighting to regain control of your former self."

"Oh…but I thought that part of me was gone already." I asked as he positioned us for a dance.

He kept his eyes on me as we started to slowly move around the opening in the garden. "It isn't completely gone like I thought. You keep fighting yourself about being in the darkness which gave it a small window to get back in. Unfortunately the darker half of you has become more powerful now. Haven't you noticed the changes?"

"You mean besides my body?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes."

"Well…I have noticed a change in how I look at my family especially Rey…was he the one who gave me to you?" I asked.

We stopped dancing and he released me. "Yes."

I narrowed my eyes as my anger started building, "Why?"

He turned away from me for a moment, picking a ruby red rose out of the rose bush. "Your brother came to me begging for help one day against the Big Show. You were 16 at the time…and growing up every so beautifully."

I fought back the smile knowing he was trying to butter me up. "Just get on with the story."

He chuckled, "Alright, he came to me for help and told me that if I helped him keep his title he would give me a title shot…as you know…I don't just take something like that as payment."

"So what did you tell him?" I asked.

"I told him that I didn't just want a title shot…I wanted his soul." He said deeply sending chills up my spine. "He agreed with the stipulations but when the time came for him to pay up…he refused to give me what I wanted."

I glanced away as he came back up to me and pinned the rose in my hair. "What happened next?"

"He did what all of my victims do, he begged for his life. I wasn't about to give into it until…I saw you." He said with a mischievous grin. "You were young at the time but I didn't let that get in the way of my plans. So I told him if he wanted to be free…he needed to sign your soul over to me."

I sighed remembering the day Rey came home and asked me to sign something for him. He told me it was an emergency persons list that the company would use if he ever got hurt. Damn what was I thinking signing that document!

"So…he gave me up to save himself?" I asked getting angrier by the second.

"Yes." He said.

I shook my head, "No wonder he was trying to keep me away from Smackdown for so long…he knew you wanted my soul from the time you got screwed out of the title by my aunt."

"Now you understand. I invaded your dreams all that time to send you the message that you were already chosen a long time ago." He told me as I turned around and sobbed quietly.

"Oh God…and here I was thinking Vickie had something to do with this." I said. "How could he do this to me?"

"That's simple my love." He gently placed his hands on my shoulders and pressed his lips to the side of my neck, "He knew I wouldn't harm such an innocent soul like yours. What he didn't count on, was me taking your pure soul and making it into one of complete darkness."

I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. "Undertaker…I'm so sorry for thinking you were the bad guy. Clearly my family has been my enemy for quite some time now."

"Yes darling. I can feel your old soul fading again." He said with delight in his voice. "Now all you must do is let the darkness consume you."

I stepped away from him once more, "How?"

"Follow me." He said after a moment of silence.

I turned around and took his hand, following him back into the mansion. He led me back to the throne and then cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. When they all turned and faced us he smiled and turned towards me.

"Rachel, my sweet Princess of Darkness, if you truly wish to be a part of this world you must answer one more question." He said as he slowly got down on one knee. I couldn't help but smile at him, knowing he was doing this for my best interest.

"Undertaker, I've already agreed to this." I said.

He nodded, "Yes, but I figured you might want to have it done the traditional way."

I smiled as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was a silver diamond ring with one big onyx diamond in the center and small gems surrounding it.

"Rachel, will you marry me?" he asked.

I nodded without hesitation, "Yes."

He gladly slid the ring on my finger before kissing my hand and then standing to his feet. The crowd clapped for us as we hugged and then walked hand in hand to the dance floor. Later on that night as I was brushing out my hair for bed, The Undertaker appeared in my room.

"Hello there," I said as I looked at him through my mirror.

He smirked and approached me, "Hello. I came to ask you something."

I sat my brush down and turned around in my seat. "Come to ask more questions huh? Well this should be exciting."

He chuckled before stopping in front of me. "I know you probably don't want to rush things but…I was kind of hoping you would let me marry you tonight."

I blinked several times, "Really? Why so soon?"

He sighed, "Do you want the truth?"

"Yes." I said.

He looked into my eyes before gently touching my face. "Because I can't control my urges to make love to you much longer."

I blushed as I looked away from him. "Oh…oh my."

"So what do you say my love?" he said. "Will you marry me tonight?"

I smiled and looked up at him, "I'll meet you in the garden in a few minutes."

He smiled and kissed my forehead before disappearing from sight. I couldn't believe this was really about to happen. I skipped to my closet and pulled out the dress I was planning on wearing for our real wedding. It was mostly white with a covering of black lace. It stopped at the middle of my thighs hugging them softly along with my waist and breasts. I decided to leave my hair down and placed the tiara on my head with a veil attached to it. I then slipped into my black pumps and made a bouquet of black roses with my powers.

I took a deep breath before leaving my room to join my future husband. As I told him to, he was waiting in the garden with Kane by his side. There was a fat man at the podium with a book in his hand and the strangest smile on his face. I felt like everything was moving in slow motion as I made my way to the altar. Tears sparkled in the Undertaker's eyes as I got closer and closer, ready to take him for my husband. Once I made it to the stand, the fat man opened the book and began the ceremony.

"Dearly and beloved…we are gathered here tonight to join the Lord of Darkness, with the princess of Darkness. Tonight, Rachel, you will completely step from the light and be consumed by darkness. Do you Princess Rachel, take the Lord of Darkness to be your dark savior? To love and cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled at the Undertaker and said, "I do."

He smiled back, squeezing my hand gently.

"And do you Undertaker, take Rachel to be your wife of darkness, to love and to cherish her, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live? "

"I do." He said as he gently caressed my face.

Kane then handed us the rings and we each took turns sliding them on our fingers.

"Now by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife…Undertaker, please kiss your bride."

Without hesitation, he scooped me up into his arms and gently placed a kiss on my lips. Kane clapped his hands along with the fat man as the Undertaker carried me back to the mansion. He didn't stop walking until we reached another part of the mansion I had never been to before. He sat me down in front of a black door and opened it up, revealing a large room lit up by candles. There was a big platform bed directly across from the door with champagne bottles on each night stand. He shut the door and then took my hand and led me to the bed.

"Sit down." He said quietly as he took off his trench coat and cowboy hat. Without a word I climbed the small steps up to the bed and sat down watching him as he grabbed a bottle of lotion from the dresser and approached me with it. With his eyes on me he reached for my foot and gently slid off my shoe. He then poured some lotion on it and gently began to massage it. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as his warm fingers completely worked my foot. After a few minutes he switched to the other foot, only this time he worked his way up my leg. When he was close enough he leaned into me and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me up onto my feet. As we kissed, I felt his hands find their way to my zipper and gently let it loose. The dress then slid down to my ankles leaving just my panties. He stopped kissing me for a moment and slid those down to my ankles too. I stepped out of them and he pushed me down onto the bed. "Spread your legs,"

I bit my bottom lip as I spread my legs and watched as he bent down tasted me. I gasped and arched my back as he gripped my legs and let his tongue work its magic. I had never felt something so amazing in my entire life and I had a hard time keeping my voice down as I moaned. When I felt my orgasm building my breathing picked up and I grasped the sheets in my hands.

"Lay down." He said as he backed off of me and started getting undressed. I did as he asked and lay down under the black sheets. Once he was undressed, he waved his hand in the direction of most of the candles, and they went out. All that was left was the candle on the nightstand. I watched him climb into the bed with me biting my bottom lip with anticipation. I was so ready for this and couldn't wait to feel him inside of me. He climbed on top of me and kissed me with as much passion as he could muster. I closed my eyes and moaned between kisses as his legs pressed mine open, getting me ready for him. The minute I felt his penis slowly begin to enter my body, I stared into his eyes seeing the love and care in them.

I then felt a sharp pain as he continued his journey inside of me, hitting and stretching every wall. My nails dug into his skin as I cried out in pain and slight pleasure. Once he was completely inside of me, he gently stroked inside of me until my body got use to his size. As soon as I was use to it, I felt my body relax under him. My hands glided down to his waist as he pushed himself up on his hands and began quickly pounding my little frame.

"Oh Taker…" I said as I closed my eyes and moaned. The bed squeaked under me as his pace picked up. The pleasure that radiated through me was nothing like I imagined it would be. It was ten times better and had me lost in another place. I began saying things in Spanish that had me a little surprised like, "Harder daddy," or "let me ride you."

I guess he understood me because he flipped us over so that I was on top. He held onto my breasts as I rode his dick like a pro, moaning at the top of my lungs.

"Taker you feel so good," I said.

He smirked at me before flipping us back over, "You feel amazing yourself my love. Now come here so I can make you mine."

I giggled and kissed him before he pulled me to the edge of the bed and stood up with me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held onto mine and started bouncing me up and down on his dick. I held on tight and tossed my head back, as our bodies clapped together over and over again. I never once thought I could be fucked like this….can you say crazy stuff? Anyways, he laid me back down on the bed and rested my legs on his shoulders. I was damn near screaming as he roughly pumped himself in and out of my body.

"Oh shit…" he moaned.

I had my eyes closed as I yelled, "Oh my God...taker…please don't stop…I'm so close…"

"Me too baby…just hold on." He said as sweat trickled down each of our faces.

My toes began to curl as my climax built up. "Taker…taker…taker…Ooooh yes!"

He moaned deeply as he released his seed inside of me, and I came all over his penis. He continued holding my legs until he was done, and then gently slid out of me. Together we climbed under the sheets and laid wrapped in each other's arms. I couldn't believe what an incredible lover he turned out to be. Being his wife definitely wasn't going to be a problem.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." He finally said after catching his breath.

I smiled, "You did at first but…I liked it."

"Good to know." He said before kissing the top of my head. "I love you Rachel."

"I love you too." I said without a second thought.

We got repositioned so he could hold me closer before falling asleep. I so couldn't wait to show the new me to my family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Princess: Chapter 6**

A warm kiss to my forehead aroused me from my slumber that next morning. I smiled and opened my eyes to the man I had just married the night before. He smiled at me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning." I said as I turned onto my back.

He looked down at me with a smile before kissing my lips gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually. I thought I would be sore after last night." I said.

He laughed and then kissed me again. "Well I'm glad you're alright. Anyways I have a few things to do today so, you'll be here with Kane alright?"

I nodded and then pulled him down so he could kiss me once more. I loved the feeling of his lips against mine like that. It was absolutely mesmerizing.

We then got up and shared a shower. It was real nice letting him wash my body down, taking care of it as if it were his own. After that, we walked back to the other side of the mansion for lunch and then he left to do whatever he needed to do. About an hour after he left, Kane came rushing out to the garden where I was sitting under a tree.

"Rachel, hurry we have to go!" he yelled as he grasped my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"What's going on Kane?" I said.

He pulled me back towards the mansion, "No time to explain, I have to get you out of this world before The Undertaker comes back!"

I stopped and pulled my arm from him. "No Kane! Why would I leave him?"

Kane looked back at me with a frightened look on his face. "Oh no…I'm too late."

"Too late for what? Please tell me what's going on." I said.

He sighed and took my arm again, "That bastard…how dare he defile your body knowing what he was going to do the entire time."

I shook my head, "Kane…you're scaring me."

He sighed, still pulling me down to my original room. When we got there he shut the door and then turned and faced me.

"Rachel, I was in the Undertaker's chambers reading some plans he had written out. I came across some that he had for you…" he said as he pulled the papers out of his pocket. "I'm sending you back to your world…read these as soon as you get there."

I shook my head, "Kane this is crazy, the Undertaker's plan was to marry me, turn me into a dark princess and then-"

"-kill you." He said.

I blinked at him, "What?"

"Look just believe me on this. If I don't get you out of here, he will extract his ultimate revenge on you. He has you consumed by darkness now…all he has to do now is get rid of you forever."

I had no idea what to believe at that point. I loved the Undertaker so it didn't make sense that he wanted to kill me. Then again…what if that was his plan all along?

"Alright Kane…send me back, but you must promise me that you're not lying." I said.

He nodded and pulled me towards my full body mirror. "I promise…now close your eyes."

I clutched the papers against my chest and closed my eyes just before Kane shoved me towards the mirror. I was expecting to feel some type of impact but none came. Instead, the sound of gusting wind and some bright light fill my eyes. I was about to open my eyes when I finally felt the impact of my body falling through glass. I landed in a room that I didn't recognize at first until I started looking around.

There was a huge picture of Rey on the wall in front of me along with a case with replica's of the WWE titles. I sat up and glanced around the room as shards of glass fell from my hair. I was home…in my brother's room. The mirror I had fallen out of was broken now so I wondered if anyone had heard me fall through it. I turned over and pushed myself up just before his door came flying open. I gasped since it scared me, coming face to face with Rey.

He stared at me for a moment before breaking down into tears. "Oh my goodness…Rachel…you're here!"

He ran up to me and threw his arms around me. "I'm so glad you're alive! Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head and then felt extremely dizzy. "Rey…I need to sit down."

"But you just got here, I need to make sure you're…Rachel!"

He had yelled because my eyes had rolled to the back of my head and I collapsed in his arms. I felt so weak all of the sudden and lost about the situation I was in. When I woke up an hour later, there was a doctor standing over me with a concerned look on his face.

"Rachel? Can you hear me dear?" he asked.

I gasped and pushed him away from me, looking around frantically for my brother. "Where am I? Where is my brother?"

"He's out in the hall ma'am just calm yourself down. You can't afford to be carrying on in your current condition." He said.

Rey came into the room, "Is everything alright?"

I glanced at my brother and then at the doctor. "My current condition? What are you talking about?"

The doctor looked at Rey for help and then looked back at me. "Nothing is wrong with you Rachel, you're just a little pregnant that's all."

"P-pregnant?" I asked, "But…wait a second…how are you able to tell already?"

Rey came to my side, "Don't you remember Rachel?"

"Remember what?" I asked.

"I've got it from here doc." Rey said, giving the doctor permission to leave.

As soon as he was gone, Rey sat down in a chair next to my bed. "Rey what are you all talking about?"

"You've been missing for nearly two years Rachel." He said.

I gasped, "no…that can't be right. The Undertaker told me…it's only been a year."

Rey shook his head, "Yea but he failed to tell you that for every day you spent with him…a month passed here."

Tears swelled up in my eyes as I touched my belly, "Oh my God…what else hasn't he told me?"

"Listen sis, don't worry about this alright? You've escaped him and now we can move on with our lives." He said.

I glared at him, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Why not?" he asked.

I slowly climbed out of bed feeling my energy restoring, "That's easy…you gave me up to him in the first place."

His entire expression changed and he started to back away from me. I pulled the IV from my arm and then used my powers to change my outfit completely. I was wearing a red corset top with a pair of all black jeans.

"Oh God…Rachel what has he done to you?" he asked, finally backing into the wall.

I smirked, "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now be a good boy and get out of my way…this Dark Princess has some business to take care of."

He gulped and moved aside just before I kicked the door down, knocking it off its hinges. The entire hospital staff jumped at the impact of the door hitting the floor and watched me walked from the room and down the hall. It was time for me to pay the rest of La Familia a little visit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Princess: Chapter 7**

I walked out of the hospital with nothing but bad intentions on my mind. At the moment, I was a frustrated, extremely powerful, and pregnant woman who could snap at any point. I couldn't believe that The Undertaker did this to me but before I can deal with him…I needed to take care of that bitch called my aunt.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I found myself feeling more angry than every before. There was no one in my life I could trust, not even the man I married…

"Rachel!"

I stopped walking upon hearing Kane's voice. I looked around wondering where in the hell he was. When I didn't see him I turned and headed for the park hoping that he would bring himself out in the open.

"What do you want?" I snapped when he did appear.

He stepped from behind a tree staring me down with a smirk. "My my my…what a vixen you've become."

I sighed, glaring at him with so much pain in my eyes. "Do you have something else to tell me or can I go?"

He stepped towards me with an interesting smirk on his face. I sensed a change in him but I didn't know what it was. His eyes kept traveling over my body the same way they did when he first brought me breakfast. I took a step back from him for a second feeling uncomfortable.

"I do have something to tell you…you're a very beautiful woman Rachel and I have no clue why you would tire yourself with a man like my brother."

I shrugged, "He was taking care of me Kane…or so I thought…what are you not telling me?"

He smiled, "If you would have read those papers I gave you…I don't think you would be worried about that damn family of yours."

"What was the point in reading those when you told me everything I needed to know?" I asked.

"Because…if you would have read those papers you would have found out that the Undertaker never intended to kill you…I did."

I chuckled began backing up, "Oh…well why would you send me here? Why not kill me in the mansion?"

"Because, the longer you stay out of the other world…the weaker you become." He said with a smirk. I hadn't noticed before but I did somewhat feel weaker than I was at the hospital. "On top of that…you're pregnant which will sap more of your energy since your child isn't of this world."

At that moment I started feeling dizzy again. My eyes rolled slightly and I backed into a tree. Kane laughed to himself. "Just as I thought."

"Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?" I asked.

"It's not what you've done…it's what my brother has done." He said as he stepped closer to me. I fell to the ground and started crawling as my clothes changed back into my hospital gown. "For years he has gotten the best of everything and the moment I laid eyes on you…he stepped in and took you from me!"

Feeling his anger growing, I got up and made a run for it. Sure I was weak but I knew I had to get away from him at all cost. Kane was a dangerous man in and out of the ring and there was no chance I was letting him get his hands on me willingly. I kept running as fast as I could dodging trees and other bushes when they came into my path. Suddenly, I tripped and fell down into the grass. When I tried to get up, Kane came up behind me and pulled me up by my hair. I screamed as loud as I could just before he back handed me across the face. The blow knocked me senseless but I was still awake long enough to see him hoist me up onto his shoulder and carry me off. I wasn't sure where he was taking me but I knew it wouldn't be good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Princess: Chapter 8**

When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying in a familiar area of the woods. I was deep in the woods lying next to the edge of a cliff. I could hear the sound of a waterfall somewhere near me but I couldn't see much in the dark. My hands were bound together with duct tape, and there was a piece covering my mouth. There was also something tied around my legs but I couldn't really make out what it was. It was cold like steel and seemed to be attached to something else. It was chilly outside and the wind blowing only made it that much worse.

A few seconds later, I heard the sound of footsteps coming from above my head. I glanced up trying to get a view of who was approaching me, only to see Kane coming through the bushes followed by my aunt Vickie. She wore a wicked smile on her face as she stepped closer and closer to me.

"Well well well…look at what we have here." She said as she put her hands on her hips. "And here I was thinking that you would never return."

I glared at her as I fought to get out of my restraints. I knew she had something to do with this…I just knew it.

"How does it feel to be stuck here all alone without your precious Undertaker here to save you?"

Kane laughed, "How else should she feel besides scared and powerless?"

Vickie snickered and bent down so she get a closer look at me. "Why don't we let her speak for herself?"

I grunted when she viciously pulled the tape from my mouth. She giggled and stood up, still looking at me with that smug look on her face.

"What the hell is your problem!" I yelled.

"No my dear, I think I should be asking you that question…after all, I'm not the one who has given my body to a dark and demented man."

I sighed, "Oh please. Just tell me why you continue to try and kill me!"

"Well to be honest I was going to let this entire situation go, that is until Kane here told me of the Undertaker's plan to bring you back as someone of a different nature."

I glared at Kane, "You traitor!"

"That's already been established." He snapped stepping dangerously close to me. "One more word out of you and I'll make sure you have an accidental fall over that cliff."

"You wouldn't…" I said. "No when I'm carrying your niece or nephew."

He smirked, "You know me so well Rachel…you see when the Undertaker gets here, I plan on getting rid of him once and for all."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why?"

"As I told you before, I'm sick of him always getting what he wants. I hoped that my small advances would have shown you what a wonderful man I was but…still he had so much power over you." He said as he balled up his fists.

I shook my head, "Kane…I fell for the Undertaker on my own. His power had nothing to do with it!"

"Silence!" Vickie snapped. "Whether you like it or not Rachel, you're going to lead the Undertaker here where we will end him once and for all.

"And how will I do that when I'm tied down like this." I said feeling very weak and disoriented.

Kane snickered. "That's simple. As I told you…the longer you're in this world the weaker you become. I wasn't just talking about your powers, I meant your life force as well."

"My life force…but I thought…"

Vickie laughed, "Did you forget? The Undertaker killed the human side of you Rachel. Your soul is bound to the world of darkness therefore if you stay here too long-"

"-you die." Kane said. "The Undertaker will pick up on your life slipping away at some point and then he'll come for you."

Vickie bent back down to me, "And that my dear…is when we'll get him. Like you, he'll grow weaker the longer he's here and then he'll too pass on."

"As for you…I'll be taking you back to the world of darkness, where in eight days time you'll give birth to your child. Once it's born…I'll get rid of you and then raise the child myself…the perfect revenge."

I shook my head as a tear fell from my eye, "He's not going to let you hurt me. You're making a big mistake."

"That may be true, but I promise you that we'll get it done." Vickie said as she placed the tape back over my mouth. More tears fell from my face and she put on a sarcastic look of remorse, "Awe don't cry Rachel…at least you'll get to live long enough to see your child being born."

I looked away from her as she got up and backed away from me. "Now what do we do?"

"We wait. It'll take about six hours for her to die…he'll probably get here way before that." Kane said as they walked away from me.

I laid in that very spot for what seemed like hours. My mind began to cloud and darkness kept swarming my thoughts. I could also feel my heart beat slowing down as the cold air wrapped me up…I was dying…and fast. I was sure that the Undertaker wasn't going to show. I deserved to be punished for leaving him…how could I believe Kane? I guess I was about to pay for it with my life and so was our baby. I had finally lost consciousness as tears fell silently from my eyes. With one last breath I whispered, "Undertaker…I'm so sorry…" With that, the cold chill of death took over me and I was gone from that world…or so I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Princess: Chapter 9**

"_Rachel….if you can hear me I want you to know…I refuse to let you go. Do you know why? Because you're the first woman I can honestly say that I've truly fallen for. I love you so much."_

As I listened to the faint voice of the Undertaker I felt a little warmth returning to my body. I didn't know if I was dreaming or if I was entering a new dimension. I got my answer when I heard Kane's deep laughter.

"You're too late my brother. By now…Rachel has left this world along with your unborn child."

"Child? S-she was…"

My aunt laughed, "Yes. She was pregnant and you let her die."

I felt him pick me up and squeezed my body close to his. Tears fell from his eyes and onto my face. "Oh Rachel…my sweet Rachel." He cried before gently kissing my forehead, "They will pay for this darling…I guarantee it."

Just as he was about to put me down, I found the strength to open my eyes. "Undertaker…"

He looked down into my eyes, "Rachel! You're alive!"

"What!" Vickie yelled, stepping too close to the Undertaker. Before Kane could intervene the Undertaker pulled a dagger from his pocket and plunged it into my aunt's lower abdomen. She stopped with a gasp, grasping the Undertaker's hand too late.

"What have you done!" Kane yelled as he caught Vickie before her legs gave out on her.

The Undertaker stared into her eyes with deep hatred. "You've messed with the wrong demon…I hope you never REST IN PEACE!"

With nothing but force, he yanked the dagger from her body and then picked me up into his arms. Before I knew it, we were back in his mansion. My strength quickly began to return as he laid me down in bed and started getting me changed into something more comfortable.

"Undertaker…you came for me." I said as he slipped a long black dress over my head.

He smirked at me, "Yes. I didn't want to believe that Kane was behind this but…I knew you couldn't have found you own way back to the real world without his help."

I sighed as tears swelled up in my eyes. "I'm so sorry for listening to him. I should have known you wouldn't have hurt me."

"Shh," he said as he rubbed my head. "That's enough now. You and the baby need to rest. You'll be giving birth to him or her this week."

I nodded remembering that one day in this place was equivalent to one month in the real world. "Do you think Kane will come after me again?"

"He'll be back in this dimension at some point, but it won't be for you. I got rid of his little accomplice so…he'll be pretty furious." He told me as he stripped down to his underwear and got in bed with me. I snuggled up close to him, happy to be back in his arms again.

"I was so scared. Why did you wait so long before you came and got me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I knew what they were planning so I didn't want to risk coming early. At least I got to you in time." He said as he lifted my chin and gently kissed me.

"Well…you'll have to do more than kiss me to gain my forgiveness." I said as I gave him very seductive eyes.

He gently touched my face with a smirk, "Now that's my girl."

I bit my bottom lip as his hand traveled up my thigh, pushing up my dress. So much for having it on…We kissed for several minutes after he pulled the dress off of me. He then pulled off my panties and turned off the light. With my legs, I eased his boxers off of his body before he climbed between my legs. I looked into his eyes and rested my hands on his shoulders before he kissed me deeply. I groaned into his mouth as he penetrated my body, filling it with pure pleasure. Though I was still sensitive from the last time we made love, he still felt great inside of me. As he moved his penis inside of me, I couldn't help but moan a lot louder than usual. Being pregnant somehow made this experience way better than ever.

We ended up making love for hours that night. He kept things slow and very passionate for the first three hours. As for the last two hours, he showed my body absolutely no mercy, switching me into many positions that had me screaming into the night. Can you say, he was definitely forgiven?


	11. Chapter 11

**Readers: **Get ready for a twist you didn't see coming ;) This tale isn't over…not by a long shot.

**Dark Princess: Epilogue**

The Undertaker took very good care of me during those next eight days. My belly grew so large in such a short amount of time. In some ways I was really sad because I wanted to experience being pregnant for the full nine months, but I suppose this would do. During my last day, I took a stroll through the garden, to get myself prepared for my baby's arrival. The doctor had told me that walking would make the labor easier so, I took his advice. As I was walking, I glanced up at a window, seeing the Undertaker's eyes on me. He smiled and then tipped his hat at me. Suddenly I felt so dizzy that I fell to my knees in the grass. The wind started to blow around me and strange whispers began to fill my ears.

I couldn't make out what the voices were saying until everything went black. I could hear the beeping sounds of a heart monitor flat lining, doctors and nurses yelling clear…I felt pressure on my chest as electricity surged through me. My heart began to pound as I laid down on my back, looking up at the dark sky.

"Doctor she isn't responding…" the nurse whispered.

"We can't lose her! Charge it again!" the doctor yelled.

I heard something being powered up before the nurse yelled, "Clear!"

Once again there was pressure on my chest and electricity surging through my body.

"We've got something!" the nurse yelled. "Her heart rate is returning to normal!"

I shut my eyes and rested my hands on my belly which was slowly flattening out. What was going on?

"Rachel? Miss Gutierrez can you hear me?" the doctor asked.

As his voice echoed through my mind I heard a deep laugh come from within. It was the Undertaker for sure…but…why was he laughing?

"Rachel?" Rey's voice popped in. I popped my eyes open only to find myself laying in a hospital bed surrounded by doctors and nurses. Rey was standing on my right looking down at me and holding my hand.

"R-Rey?" I said hoarsely.

He smiled, "Hey sis,"

I glanced at the doctors and nurses before sitting up in my bed. "W-w-what's going on?"

"Miss Gutierrez, please try to relax ok? My name is Dr. Bailey. Do you know where you are?" he asked.

I looked around, "The hospital…but why am I here?"

"We'll get to that Rachel, do you know what day it is?" he asked.

I looked down at myself and saw that my body had returned completely back to normal.

"Rachel?" Rey asked. "Did you hear the doctor's question?"

I bit my bottom lip and glanced at Rey, "Yes…but I'm really confused."

"About what Rachel?" he asked.

"What day is it?" I asked. "How old am I?"

Rey glanced at the doctor as if he was scared, "Um, you've been here for a month. You're 18 years old remember?"

A tear fell from my eye as I looked at Rey, "Oh my God…Rey it isn't over."

"I'm sorry what isn't over?" the doctor asked.

Rey looked at me for a moment and then asked the doctor if he could speak to him in private.

"No Rey! Please you have to listen to me! This isn't over! He still after me!" I screamed as they headed for the door.

Rey glanced back at me, "It's going to be alright Rachel, we're going to get you some help."

I shook my head as he left leaving me all alone. I looked around at the room feeling like I was being watched. I raked my hand through my hair not believing he had tricked me yet again. Just as I laid down, I heard his deep laughter again. The lights flickered and I heard the lock on the door click. Getting scared, I sat up and pulled my IV out of my arm and hopped out of bed. Though I felt weak from being in bed I didn't let that stop me from getting to that door. When I put my hand on it, I tried hard to open it up but it wouldn't budge.

"Rachel…."

I froze upon hearing his voice and then slowly looked over my shoulder. There he stood at the foot of my bed with an evil smirk on his face. He had on his black wrestling gear as usual with the Championship belt around his waist. I backed into the corner and slowly slid down the wall.

"W-what did you do to me?" I cried. "Why are you torturing me!"

He laughed and stepped towards me, "Because…I still want someone in your family to suffer for all the pain they caused me…and since you're such an easy target…it only makes sense to use you."

"Why me! Why can't you torture someone else!" I screamed.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Oh you mean like Rey for instance?"

I glanced up at him, "What?"

"You heard me love. If I stop torturing you…he'll be my next target. Do you really want that on your conscious?"

I cried harder, "No…but isn't there another way you can do this without scaring me like this or forcing me into one of your nightmares?"

He glared at me for a moment and then a smirk formed on his face. I tensed up as he stepped closer to me, reaching down and making me stand up in front on him. He ran his fingers through my hair and licked his lips before running his hands down the length of my body. "There is one way I can torture you without doing the scary stuff…but I must warn you."

He pressed himself so close to me that his body was nearly burying me into the wall. "You'll have to do exactly as I tell you if you want to keep Rey safe."

I shook in fear feeling like I was going to end up degrading myself just to keep my brother safe. But what choice did I have? It was either get tormented for the rest of my life, or…

"Alright…I'll do whatever you say." I said.

He smirked and backed off of me. "Good. I'll let you know more in due time. For now…get yourself healthy."

I nodded as he disappeared, so many thoughts swarming through my head. What exactly did he want from me? I didn't know…but I knew it had to be something I wasn't willing to do.

**Readers: **What do you think the Undertaker wants from Rachel? I've never written a trilogy before but there will be a third story to this =) Please review and let me know what you think =)


End file.
